


Nosy Neighbors

by SivaLoepard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blink and You Miss It Wingfic, Implied Nyck/Bruce, Implied Nyck/Clint, Implied Thor/Jane/Darcy, Knotting Dildos, M/M, References to Knotting, Super Powered Bucky, background Thor/Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivaLoepard/pseuds/SivaLoepard
Summary: Bucky is an Alpha war veteran and former POW. His captors felt the need to dose him with some form of "super serum" to make him their "Dog of war". Once back home, he finds an apartment to live in, with an Omega upstairs neighbor. Said Omega is apparently okay with having an unbonded Alpha living one floor down, since they never mention the screaming nightmares Bucky has regularly and Bucky politely doesn't mention the music they blast at all hours of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into ABO-verse! Yay!!! Unbeta'd, so any mistakes (hopefully there are none) are all on me! Let me know please! Comments and Kudos go a long way!!!

The first time Bucky met his upstairs neighbor, he didn't know it was his neighbor and he was running late for his appointment at Stark Tech ( _again_ , and you'd think after six appointments _in a row_ that Tony would change the time but no, why would he?) so Bucky was half out of it while he waited on the elevator. His sleep schedule had once again been thrown out of whack, between the night terrors that plagued him, the dull ache that had settled into his shoulder, and the ruts that felt like they kept happening every other day. It didn't help that the air vents in his apartment were apparently connected to the ones in his upstairs neighbors apartment, and smells and sounds would come drifting through at all hours of the day or night.

When the elevator dinged to show it made it to Bucky's floor, his eyes opened at the same time as the door. The first thing he noticed about the person in the elevator was the bubble butt, shaking side to side like a metronome as they danced about, and the neon orange fox tail with a snow cap of white at the tip. Bucky's palm itched to turn that pert cheek red with a stinging slap, then soothe the skin with his tongue. He shook his head, wondering where in the _hell_ that thought had come from. The elevator dinged again and as the doors started to slide shut, Bucky's hand shot out to make them open again. He managed to tear his gaze from the other persons rear and shifted his gaze up a lean back, to shoulder length curly brown hair and finally to more neon orange fox fur coating ridiculously oversized ears on the other's head.

Bucky cleared his throat, loudly, hoping the other person would hear him and stop dancing long enough to let him board. His hand remained on the door to the metal box, keeping it open while he waited. A moment later, in which he _wasn't_ watching that glorious ass shake about, he had no reason thank you, the other person turned to see him and let out a strange mixed sound between a yip and a scream and a whine. All Bucky saw was deep green eyes and a bright flush coat their cheeks before they were ducking away into the corner, hunching in on themselves as they yanked their headphones down.

“I am so sorry! I-I didn't know it stopped and I didn't think anyone else was getting on and-” Bucky stepped onto the elevator and raised that hand, palm facing the other man. At least, he guessed they were male. Lack of tits pointed him in that direction.

“No problem.” He turned to face the front, his hand looping over the strap to his messenger bag as he double checked that the button for the ground floor was lit up. He wasn't big on conversation, and the other male didn't seem too keen to talk either. Bucky heard his hips shifting side to side though, and the faint sound of music coming from the headphones. That solved the ear problem, telling Bucky that the other man wasn't very likely to be a halfa. (Jury was still out on the tail.) His teeth caught the inside of his cheek. And using language like _that_ was why he didn't talk to others very often. As the other man danced about, much more sedately now, Bucky couldn't help but catch a whiff of scent. An Alpha's nose was his (or her) strongest tool. Laundry detergent, muted of course, dark roasted coffee, and an underlying scent of the sugary sweet cereal he kept in the upper cabinet on nights when nightmares were at their worst and only that bowl of sweet kept them at bay during waking hours. Bucky felt his mouth water, and inhaled again to get a better taste. Something… flowery? It tickled at the back of his mind, and his shut his eyes to concentrate as he inhaled again. There. 

Buried deep under the other smells, past the deodorant and detergent and mint toothpaste and mouthwash and the coffee and cereal. The barest there hint of cherry blossoms. The secretive scent made Bucky's mouth water, and he wanted to follow it to its source. The other man hummed along with his music, apparently ignorant of the delicious smells he was putting off. A moment later, before Bucky could ask the other man “Wanna go to bed?” and really, it was the nicest way to phrase it, the elevator dinged to show they had made it to the ground floor. The door slid open and Bucky held the door so the other man could exit first. He did so, and turned to wait for Bucky to exit next. He waved bye, then jogged out the front door before Bucky made it halfway across the floor. That neon orange tail waving about pulled his attention back to that glorious rear and once again, he found himself wanting to follow the other man into bed to discover what else he smelled like. He shook his head to clear the thought, then ventured out the front door and down the street to the subway to make it to his appointment. 

*********

Tony was mad, of course, because he was late. Bucky politely told him that “It ain't my fucking fault you want me here at nine am Stark. Unlike you, I need sleep.” Bruce, who was there to help with the biological side of things, only shook his head and covered a grin. Tony sat him down in the chair and smacked his chest, not nearly hard enough to hurt.

“Well, then, you'll have to choose. Sleep or arm.” Bucky pretended to think it over as Stark strapped him into the chair. “Test fit today, we'll let you have a trial run, bring you back tomorrow to check. Alright?” Bucky nodded, his teeth catching the inside of his lip. Before he could open his mouth and do something embarrassing, like thanking Tony, Bruce's phone chirped. Bucky glanced over at him, but the other man ignored both things and kept reading off statistics from a StarkPad. His phone alerted again, paused, and again, paused, and _again_ and Bucky heaved a weary sigh. 

“Answer your damn phone, Bruce. They're gonna be calling in a minute and I'd rather not hear that many details.” The other man's cheeks dusted with pink as he dug in his pocket to pull out his phone. Bucky could see the reflection of multiple new texts in the glare off his glasses and looked away. Personal business was personal business. If the Beta/Omega mix didn't want to share, he didn't have to. Bucky resettled himself in the chair as Tony started checking his shoulder. He had made mention of the ache, wondering if something could be done about it.

“Shit.” It was so strange to hear the polite doctor curse that Bucky's head whipped around fast enough to burn the muscle in his neck. “Nyck's pre heating.”

“And? I thought it was Clint's turn to sit with him.” Bucky had told them from day one that they could talk about anything and everything under the sun while he was in the chair.

“You can talk about him gushing through his sixth pad today Stark, I don't fucking care. Just no PDA.” And so far, they were good about it. Yeah, Tony would sneak a kiss sometimes when he thought Bucky wasn't looking and Bucky naturally had to gripe. But overall, he still cared for the both of them, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

“It is Clint’s turn to sit with him. But he and Cap are on vacation, remember?” Tony cursed, then set down the tool he was holding. Bruce glanced back at his phone, typing something out hurriedly. “He knew it was gonna be his turn and left anyway.” Bruce went on to mutter some very Un-Bruce like things about the other man as he waited on a reply. Bucky still found it odd that his childhood friend had found someone to bond with, and that that one person came with a practically built in family.

“So fill me in to the loop here. Clint's gone, yeah. Knew that. Steve hasn't shut up for a month about this stupid trip. What's that got to do with someone in heat?” And okay, maybe his mind had drifted back to the foxy (No pun intended) young man in the elevator that morning. Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses as another text came through. 

“Friend of ours, name's Nyck. He goes through some pretty rough heats. Bruce and Clint take turns sitting on him during his heats to help out. Otherwise… what was it he did last time hon?” Tony had finally prepped all he was going to, and Bucky was waiting on Bruce so they could fit the arm.

“He went walking outside, no pad no plug no nothing, smelling like slick for any Alpha in a three mile radius to find him and knot him, and started to strip down. _That_ was a hard time.” He rubbed his hand over his eyes, muttering something about “Never gonna be able to eat golden puffs ever again dammit.” Bucky's ears perked up at that comment. Bruce walked back over, shoving his phone into his pocket as he went. “I’ll head over after work.”

“Gonna bring your bag of tricks for him Brucie-bear?” Bucky pretended to gag at the name. “Make sure to pack Old Reliable. I know it's his favorite.” Bucky saw a hint of red on the engineers cheeks and gagged again, louder.

“Please, just kill me now and put me out of my misery. I'll deal with anything but PDA! You know that!” Too bad that his only arm was strapped down, otherwise he would be up and out of the chair in a heartbeat. Bruce's cheeks pinked as well.

“I'll pack Old Reliable. Kinda debatable if it's his favorite though.” Bruce ran a couple more quick tests, then deemed Bucky ready. Bucky could tell Bruce wanted to add something to that comment.

“‘Course it's his favorite, it's molded off _my_ knot. I'm surprised you don't ride it as often as him, love.” Bucky covered a grin, then exhaled as Tony wheeled over a tray with a metal arm sitting on it. “Try to relax, okay? It's gonna be hell when it connects, that’ll be nerve endings talking. It's gonna burn and freeze and pinch and you'll want to hit something. Aim for the side of the chair if you can get your arm out. It'll last about four seconds and then we'll test again.” Tony had been setting up the tray as he spoke, double checking tiny little bits inside the arm as he did. It gave Bucky time to prepare. Had Stark attached it by surprise, well, odds were there wouldn't be a chair to sit in.

“Ready?” Bruce was standing awful close. Bucky was half afraid he was going to hurt the man. Bucky set his jaw, curled his hand tighter around the arm of the chair, and nodded. No sooner did his head dip down then there was a fiery burning pain searing into his chest. His fingers curled tighter into the chair, the material making an odd whine as his jaw clenched tighter against the fire, the ice, the urge to pick Stark up and throw him out the window. No sooner did he have the thought then the pain was gone. It took a few seconds for Bucky to realize he was panting, his chest heaving in great breaths that did nothing to calm him. Bruce gently set his palm on Bucky's chest, a soothing spot to help ground the man.

“Breathe, Barnes. Hard part is done. Try to relax so your heart doesn't redline.” He had the passing thought again of throwing Tony out the window, then decided against it. Bruce would have kicked his ass for it. His hand slowly released the chair arm, making its way up to his chest and gently taking hold of the other man's hand. If the good doctor hadn't been bonded to Tony, and if ever he offered, Bucky certainly wouldn't turn him down. He consciously tried to slow his breathing, listening to the hum and whir of the new arm. Bruce smiled at him, and Bucky smiled back as Tony ran more tests on the limb.

“Better?” Bruce's voice was soft, his tone a little worried about the state of Bucky. 

“Yeah. Better.” He felt the odd sensation of someone touching his left arm, but muted somehow, like he was wearing very thick long sleeves. He looked over at the arm, at the shiny silver that now made up a good six percent of his body weight. It was a very strange feeling, to see something there when he had been without for three years now.

“We're gonna go slow with this, okay? Try to wiggle the fingers.” He concentrated, mentally telling the fingers to move, and one of them twitched. “Good! Very good! Keep trying.” Something in Bucky's chest warmed at the praise and he kept trying, wanting to hear Tony call him “good” again.

*********

Four. Hours. Four very long hours had passed before Tony let Bucky loose with a brand new arm, a sore as fuck shoulder joint, and a prescription for max strength pain killers to help with the joint problems he had been having, along with the joint pain he would soon face once his physical therapy started up. Bucky had glimpsed the trainer he would be assigned to: a six foot six wall of muscle and blond hair, some Norwegian newcomer who went by Thor. Bucky had _hoped_ to get Sam, a fellow Alpha who looked like he'd go easy on Bucky to start, but Tony saw him staring and quickly shot that idea down. Bucky almost snarled at the man, but his shoulder warned him not to. Something in the back of his mind told him that he had been good and got Thor. God only knew who Tony would assign him to if he acted up.

He took his bag and his papers and left the building, feeling in a well enough mood to chance the local grocery store to fill his prescription and buy some groceries. His own fridge was looking a little light. He opted to walk once more, not in a good enough mood to chance a cab, and his body felt oddly lighter as he walked out the front door. He almost caught himself whistling as he made to the store, and had to catch the inside of his lip to stop himself. He dropped off the prescription at the pharmacy, then roamed the aisles for food until it was ready. He paid for the meds, then checked out up front and was on his way out the door.

He made it safely home with his few bags and was quietly thankful that the front door had opposite doors. He used his good shoulder to open the door and went in, making his way to the elevator. He slowed down a little when he spotted Bruce standing there, wondering why the other man had come to visit. He cleared his throat as he went to stand next to him, hoping not to scare the man. (Rumor had it he threw someone out of a window once for sneaking up on him.)

“Oh, hey Bucky! Didn't know you lived here too.” Unless he was mistaken, Bucky could swear he saw a hint of pink on the other man's cheeks. Bucky glanced down and saw that he was carrying a bag of his own.

“Last I checked you didn't live here either. And Manada isn't renting right now.” One eyebrow came up in a silent question. The dusting of pink darkened a little on Bruce's cheeks.

“I'm here to visit Nyck actually. He lives up on the fourth floor. He calls it his ‘penthouse suite on the cheap.’” Bucky covered a grin, knowing exactly what the layout of the apartments was.

“Penthouse for mice maybe. I'm up on three.” The elevator chose that moment to ding and open the doors. It was always slow, and Bucky always made sure to schedule at least five minutes extra for anything at a set time. Bruce stepped in first, hitting both the button for three and the button for four. “You going to sit on him his whole heat?” The way he said it made it sound a lot more inappropriate than it was. Bucky found his own cheeks heating and he ducked his head to hide it. Bruce cleared his throat and shuffled his feet.

“No, actually, I'm just here to drop off some… stuff. Then I'm headed back home.” Bucky remembered the conversation from earlier in the day, but wisely didn't mention it as they rode up to the third floor in silence. The elevator dinged, the doors slid open, and Bucky excused himself to head into his apartment. He stopped in the kitchen long enough to put away his groceries and grabbed a beer. He used a bottle opener to get the lid off, and listened. If he was quiet enough, he could hear his upstairs neighbor moving about or talking on the phone. Okay, so he was being a little nosy. He took a drink as the elevator dinged upstairs. He shut his eyes and listened through the (plentiful) air vents as Bruce walked from the elevator to the door. He knocked, three times, and waited for Nyck to answer.

“Coming! Or I at least hope to be, soon.” The door opened, and Bruce greeted the other man. He probably hadn't heard what Nyck said; at least, not the second half. “What didja bring me?” The excitement in his voice was obvious, and Bucky's nose flared. That same scent of sweet cereal and underlying cherry blossoms was drifting through the vent. Well. At least he had a mental picture of Nyck to help him through his almost certain sympathy rut.

“Hey Nyck. Thank you for not meeting me half naked outside. Mostly naked inside is not much better, but you're inside. I'll take it as a win.” His footsteps shifted around and he ventured further into Nyck's apartment, and Bucky moved under them to about the same room so he could keep listening. “How bad is it this time?”

“It's manageable. I'm just… I ran out of plugs at the end of my last one. So I had to…go get more.” Bucky almost didn't hear the second part. He definitely heard Bruce's shout of anger. “I'm sorry! I had to have ‘em, you know? I can't just stay inside forever during a preheat. Hormones won't let me, we both know that.” Bucky heard him make a very odd sound then, like an omega croon but…more of a hum. It was followed by Bruce's sigh, so loud it was obvious.

“What happened when you went to get plugs? Please don't tell me you met an Alpha.” If Bucky shut his eyes he could picture the body language the good doctor would have. Arms crossed, leaning against the nearest piece of furniture tall enough, one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Nyck made that same humming croon again.

“I kind of did. Well, I never got his name but I know he was an Alpha. And the muscles on him.” The next sound Nyck made was part giggle, part sigh. “I bet he could have me up against a wall, or over a counter, or in the shower.” Bucky's cheeks colored a little. He was still getting used to Omegas being out and about during their heats. He didn't know they'd talk about such private things so… publicly.

“Nyck. Focus. Tell me who this Alpha was so I can go kick his ass.” Aw, was the doctor being possessive? How sweet. “If you tell me I'll let you dig in the bag.”

“Deal!” Bucky was pretty sure Bruce hadn't even finished the word “dig” before Nyck cut over him. “I'll give you even more dirt on him if you share with me.” Everything fell silent for a moment. Bucky shifted, listening hard. “I know you want to Bruce. I can smell it on you. Besides, we both know Tony can share.” Something in that tone worked its way up Bucky's spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“I'll… I'll think about it. Now come on.” Bruce cleared his throat. “Tell me about the Alpha who has you crooning this time.” Nyck crooned again, then fell onto the floor, judging by the thump he made over Bucky's head.

“Well, most obvious feature was one arm. His left sleeved was pinned at the shoulder. Black hair, about jaw length, maybe a little longer. Gorgeous eyes. Blue or gray or both. Hngh.” Another wash of the sweet flower scent wafted down and Bucky breathed deep. He knew Nyck was talking about him. No one else in the building had one arm. Now, even he had two. “I had my tail on, dancing around in the elevator. We both know how slow that thing is. And I turned around and saw him and… he looked like he wanted to [i]eat[/i] me. If I didn't have the tail, he would have known that I gushed. Almost gushed around the plug anyways.”

“Nyck. _Nyck_. Listen to me. It's time to listen.” Bruce snapped his fingers. Bucky guess that Nyck sat up to show he was listening. “I know him, and I don't think he'd be very… receptive to an Omega right now. He's… going through some things. Maybe next time, yeah?” Bucky heard Nyck sigh and almost sighed himself. He was half tempted to venture upstairs and prove the good doctor wrong, but he was probably just looking out for his friend. 

“There. I shared. Your turn Bruce. Gimme gimme gimme.” Bucky could only guess at what the bag contained as he heard Nyck shuffling through it. “Old Reliable, really? Did Tony make you pack it?” Bucky swore he could hear Bruce blushing a floor down.

“He highly recommended it. Final choice was up to me.” His voice was so low, Bucky had to strain to hear it. He stood up, hurriedly got another beer and opened it, then ventured closer to the air vents to listen in some more.

“Newest model. Top of the line. Still in packaging.” Bucky could hear his eyebrow drawing up.

“It has four point six stars online. All good reviews.” A beat of silence, then.

“The Beast! Yes!” Bucky cringed back at the exclamation, horrifically curious as to how it got its name. “And the Beauty! We could be a matching set Bruce.” The doctor's name was trilled out, and Bucky swore that if Bruce didn't find a way to knot him he was going upstairs himself.

“Tony was... expecting me back. For dinner?” His voice was low, almost nonexistent. Bucky heard him slide one foot back.

“We both know we'll enjoy it Bruce. I can tell you want it. Never marked you for an orchid type though.” Bucky heard him step closer to Bruce. The good doctor stepped back, muttering some other halfhearted excuse about getting home, and Nyck pinned him to the wall. “Just help me through my first one. Besides, if you go home smelling like _that_ , Tony might not let you make it through the front door before he's mounting you.” Bucky listened harder, heard the faint sound of stubble rasping over skin. “We both know how _possessive_ Tony gets. You walk in smelling like someone else had you? Nah. He won't stand for it. He'll have to make sure you know you're his.” The sound of a belt buckle being pulled open. “Help me through one and I'll bet it'll trigger a sympathy heat. Or close enough to one for you. Take a day off tomorrow and let Tony do what he wants. All. Day. _Long_.”

“Oh _gods_.” Bruce's voice was a muffled gasp. Bucky concentrated harder, listening closer, and could hear the very faint rasp of skin on skin. Nyck was jerking him off, dry by the sounds of it, and Bruce didn't even try to come up with an excuse. “J-just one. Let you have Beast and I'll wear Beauty home for Tony. Know he likes it. He could pull it out and- _fuck_.” It was still strange to hear the doctor curse, but in current context, it was like an angel song. “P-pull it out and slip right in. Fuck, Nyck, _please_.” Bucky heard Nyck thump again, probably to his knees this time, and guessed that Bruce covered his mouth to stop the croon he was making.

Bucky's own cock was straining against the seam of his jeans, refusing to be ignored. He palmed it, hissing softly at the sensation, then slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He never had much reason to wear underwear, especially when the random ruts would give him surprise boners like a teenage Alpha with his first Omega mag. His cock stood proud, and he palmed it again, sitting gently on the ground against the wall as he listened again. Whatever it was they had injected him with while he was a POW, it had heightened all his senses, but hearing most of all.

“Nyck, Nyck, please. N-not gonna last if you don't ease up. _Ah_.” That was probably an interesting swirl of tongue. It was followed by a muffled ‘pop’ as Nyck let go. “Get the Beast if you're gonna. Fuck, Nyck, do you practice or something?” Bucky could easily picture that. Wet, red lips wrapped around the base of a toy, eyes closed in sheer ecstasy as he forced another into himself.

“Sometimes. Like to picture it's you and Tony. Here. Beast. Beauty. Lube.” Another soft purr and Bucky could only guess as to its origin. 

“Come on. In the bedroom. More comfortable.” Bruce probably grabbed Nyck's hand to lead him, and Bucky hurriedly stood as well. He followed their (not very gentle) footsteps, listening in where he could as they ventured into the bedroom in the back. “Nyck, stop it. If you mark- _ah_.” Bucky's cock twitched at the sound. “Tony's gonna mark too now. I'm gonna be black and blue.” Bucky made a mental note to keep an eye out the next morning for a spot or three.

“And who's gonna know, hmm? Me, you, and Tony. He's always nice enough to not mark your neck too high.” Bucky heard the loud squeal of old springs and gently set himself onto his own bed. “‘m ready Brucie hon.” Dear gods, now every time that Tony called him Brucie Bucky was surely going to pop a boner. Pavlovian response in a single session.

“On your stomach. Spread open. Very good.” Something in the doctors voice had deepened, taking on an almost commanding tone. “Fuck, with how slick you are we don't need lube.” Bucky caught his lip to bite back a groan. “Could just… slide it right in.” Nyck crooned again, gasping Bruce's name.

“B-Bruce, please, don't tease. Just, please, fuck me.” Bucky almost missed the quiet little ‘ah’ as Bruce probably slipped the tip of the toy into Nyck. He set his beer aside and licked his palm for some moisture before forming a ring with his index finger and thumb, then slipped that just over the head of his cock. He could only guess as to the size of the Beast, but his imagination (and his pride) made it smaller than him. “F-fuck Bruce, please. P-put it - _ahhh_.” Bucky's palm slid further down, his hand now wrapped around most of his cock. Pride made him picture that it would take some effort to get his whole dick into the smaller man. Nyck was panting now.

“Almost, Nyck. We'll work up to all of it. Gods, you're just so _tight_.” Bucky listened hard, and was rewarded with the sound of the toy slipping slowly out, then back in. Bucky's hand matched it's pace. “There we go. One more, and we'll try to fit it all in, okay? Deep breath.” Bucky held his own breath to listen, heard Nyck inhale, then cry out as Bruce _slammed_ the toy into him. Bucky's hand kept pace with it, matching the imagined tightness as they stayed still for a moment. His knot was already starting to form. This was going to be embarrassingly quick. 

“Fuck, Bruce, _Bruce_ , please. One more, please, knot and all. ‘m so _close_ Bruce. _Please_.” Bucky heard the quiet sounds of the toy sliding just a little bit in and out, teasing little strokes to drive Nyck wild.

“Breathe, Nyck. Calm. I don't want to hurt you, you know that.” Skin on skin as Bruce ran his palm down Nyck's back. Nyck crooned again. 

“L-like the pain. Bruce, _please_.” The springs squealed again as Nyck shifted his knees and pushed his hips up towards Bruce's hand. Bucky's hand moved just a little, up then down, and he waited.

“Patience, Nyck. What if I wanted to go slow, hmm?” Nyck made a drawn out sound, as Bucky guessed that the doctor slowly drew the toy out. His hand reluctantly followed the same path, slipping off his cock for a moment. “I know you like it _fast_ and _rough_ , Tony does too. But there's also a time for _slow_.” Bucky was more than half tempted to head upstairs and show Bruce the proper way to fuck an Omega, but before he could entertain the idea for long, Nyck was _begging_.

“B-Bruce, please, jus'- _fuck_ , just one more? F-fuck me one more time with it and let me come, _please_. W-won't let you wear Beauty if you’re gonna tease.” Bucky heard the soft sound of skin moving over skin, and his best guess was that the doc was sliding his hand up Nyck's back again.

“One more, Nyck. Last one. I'll let you have knot and all, promise love. Breathe.” Bucky heard him gasp in a ragged lungful of air. “Good boy. Ready?” Bucky wasn't expecting the trill, but Gods did it help his mental image. “Count of three.” Bucky could imagine Nyck nodding, eagerly, waiting for that final number already. “One.” Nyck inhaled deeply again, then nearly screamed out a croon and a curse and a thank you all at once as Bruce forced the full toy into him. Bucky's hand followed suit, his fingers curling tight around his cock and down lower to circle his knot. His vision bled to white as his hips jerked up, semen spurting out to coat his hand, his thighs, his stomach as he came. More than a few minutes passed before his vision came back, and Bucky found himself face down on his bed, left arm curled under his stomach, and his knot softening. He shifted around, setting free his trapped arm so he could prop himself up before rolling onto his back. He listened for any noises upstairs, and could hear both occupants gasping for air.

“Bruce, fuck. Th-thank you Bruce. Nngh.” The last noise bled into another croon as the springs squealed again, Nyck probably relaxing onto his stomach on the bed.

“Welcome Nyck. Be good and stay inside, yeah? This preheat… it looks like a bad one.” Bucky heard the sound of a zipper, and guessed that the doc was tucking himself away to get ready to leave. Nyck hummed a reply.

“Not worst I've had. Just… worse than most. Gonna run a toy _dry_ , ‘m pretty sure.” And gods, did [i]that[/i] sound appealing. “Hey Bruce?” Something in his voice was different, softer somehow. Bucky waited for the “Hm?” from the doc to show he was listening. “Can…can you tell me his name at least? I may be a little selfish and picture him…doing a great job, you know?” All sounds upstairs had stopped, as if someone hit a pause button. Bucky caught his lip between his teeth, all the more tempted now to rush upstairs and prove _just how great_ of a job he could do.

“I would offer to text him, but then you would bug me for his number. And I'm not getting into that with you or him.” Bruce sighed, heavily. “His name is James. He's one of ours, so be easy if you see him, yeah?” Bucky heard Nyck's soft “Yeah” in reply, then more rasping of stubble on skin. “Dammit Nyck, Tony’s not gonna let me out of bed now. Thanks for that.” He sure didn't sound very mad though, and when Nyck commented a “You're welcome” a moment later, he didn't sound upset either.

“I get one with you, you get six or seven or nineteen with Tony, I get a bag full of toys and a head full of new pictures with a new Alpha. Everyone's happy.” Bucky almost wanted to thump the ceiling and say “I'm not!” but found that he still didn't want to roll out of the bed. He would be more than happy to join in his own way though, with the Omega. He heard footsteps upstairs, and guessed that Bruce was on his way out the door. He half wondered if he was wearing Beauty home, and what that toy looked like. His mind was quickly distracted, though, at the trill from upstairs. “ _James_.” Dear gods, he was going to either leave the house or plug the vents. There was no way he could avoid a sympathy rut when his name was said in such a way. 

Part of his mind told him to take the elevator up, and join the Omega for his heat and make _sure_ he was taken care of. Another part wanted him to howl his pleasure whenever the Omega above him purred or trilled or crooned his name. He carefully sat up, opting for a shower most of all. His legs still felt a little wobbly when he stood, so he carefully made his way to the bathroom to clean up. He pulled his shirt off on the way, dropping it into the hamper as he passed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nyck damn near kills Bucky with his heat and his needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!!! Yay!!! Just a quick note! Please read! There is a small bit that can viewed as dub-con but no non-con touching happens. Becky is the bigger man and walks away.

The second time Bucky met his upstairs neighbor, he knew this time who it was. He had stumbled out to the elevator, trying to be on time for his appointment with Stark to test the new arm, and in a strong sense of deja vu, the doors opened to show that same orange tail shaking about. Bucky almost had to slap himself to focus, then loudly cleared his throat. The younger man quickly turned, his cheeks flaring red as he quickly stepped aside to make room for Bucky.

The Alpha stepped onto the elevator, leaning against the back and concentrating on his breathing so he wouldn't pounce the Omega before the doors had even shut. The things Nyck had done to him the night before had left him tired and irritable. By the time he had made it out of the shower, Nyck was trilling his name as he worked another toy into himself. Bucky had to join him, his own cock hard and aching after his shower. Only a few minutes later he was gasping Nyck's name, quietly, as the younger man cried out Bucky's. The Alpha couldn't help but curse softly as he noticed the mess left behind. He slowly made his way to his bed, one hand still circled around his knot to help ease it.

The two rounds after that found him flat on his back, his left hand fisted into the sheets as his hips pistoned his cock into his right hand over and over again until he spilled his seed all over himself, his brain forgetting to tell him to be mad that he was making another mess.

Round four found him on his knees, facing the head of his bed, left hand curled around his headboard and nearly cracking it, right hand flying over his cock as he heard Nyck slamming one toy into himself and working his mouth around another. He kept his eyes closed, easily picturing the Omega under him, lips wrapped tight around his cock as he took it deeper and deeper. Bucky had to sink his teeth into his bottom lip to stop from howling Nyck's name as he came _again_ , his cock pulsing in his hand.

Round five had him on his knees again, front half sunk into the bed, his left hand locked in place as he fucked forward into it, his teeth gripping a pillow and imagining Nyck’s scruff to keep quiet as he heard Nyck crooning his pleasure as he went a little slower this time, until the heat in his belly got to be too much and he quickly upped his pace. Bucky easily kept pace with him, his hips jerking back and forth as he fucked his hand until he was spilling again onto his sheets.

Round _six_ found him writhing on his sheets, gasping for air, trying (and failing) to rise to the occasion until Nyck was crying out for James to fuck him harder, that he was a good pet, “Please, James, fuck me _harder_!” and Bucky only managed to get it up once Nyck was crying out his own release again, babbling incoherently about “Such a good pet, did such a good job for me, _lovely_ pet.” and Bucky wondered if the Omega had some form of kink.

Round seven had Bucky begging for a pause, babbling himself about how he needed a break, his cock was too sore, “ _Please_ Nyck I need some rest, ‘m too sore, needa minute ‘m _begging_.” but continued to slide his palm up and down his cock, tears leaking out from overstimulation as he shakily came _again_ , just a couple of spurts this time, listening as Nyck howled in pleasure, his hips finally pausing as he reached his own climax.

Round _eight_ had Bucky hobbling into his living room, a pillow and a clean blanket in hand as he curled up on the couch, his crotch raw and sore as he stretched out. He could still faintly hear Nyck, still going strong as he continued to fuck himself on his toy. His cock gave a half hearted twitch, but he was done for a week, at least. When another wave of cherry blossoms washed over him, he whined to himself and covered his head with the pillow to hopefully drown out the Omega. 

Round _nine_ (dear sweet heaven above was there a god? If so, would he ever let Bucky sleep?) found Nyck riding a toy like his life depended on it, flooding Bucky's apartment with the scent of cherry blossoms as he worked his prostate into a pulp. All Bucky could do was bury his face further into the couch, smelling the remnants of _cat_ that the former owner had, and pull the pillow tighter over his ears to block more sounds. Several _long_ minutes passed before Nyck was crooning Bucky's name once more, and _thank whoever above_ , he finally hit a pausing point. After a couple of minutes, Bucky finally moved around and listened. Running water, which hopefully meant that the Omega was taking a shower and was done for the night.

Needless to say, Bucky didn't get much sleep that night, so it wasn't surprising that he was in a bit of a _mood_ the next day. He was trying his best not to snap at the Omega in the elevator with him, or invite him back to bed either. He tightened his new hand around the strap of his bag, listened as the seams squealed, instead of taking in a lungful of cherry blossoms and satisfaction. He kept his mouth shut during the entire elevator ride, listening in to whatever “Top 40 Hits!” the other male was listening to, and (miraculously!) keeping his commentary about the songs to himself. He noticed that Nyck (no, bad idea, using his name is bad) kept glancing at him, and every time he did, his cheeks would flush red and more cherry blossom scent would fill the car. He kept _more_ commentary to himself and wished the elevator would hurry up a bit.

An eternity later, and Bucky found himself wishing it wasn't over as the doors dinged and opened, revealing the first floor. He waited a beat, and was rewarded as the Omega left first. One last wave of “Please fuck me I need it so bad” washed over him as he followed the younger man out and towards the front door. Once outside, the Omega took a left while Bucky went right to catch the train to his appointment.

*******

Miracle of miracles, he wasn't late to his appointment. Tony, however, was. Bucky settled into the chair, propping his left arm onto the side table without being asked. Bruce had started to set up equipment, and Bucky could only guess as to the purpose of each item. His gaze slid from the small barcode scanner looking piece up Bruce's arm to his neck, and grinned a little wickedly when he spotted a very obvious hickey.

“Have fun with Tony last night?” Bruce's whole body jerked before his cheeks flooded red. His free hand twitched, and Bucky knew he wanted to cover the mark. His good shoulder came up, then dropped. “Not like I care Bruce, you know that. Figured that's why he's so damn late. Wanted to be able to rub it in a bit.” Somehow, Bruce's cheeks colored even darker. 

“He won't be in today, actually. He, um. Isn't feeling well.” Bucky couldn't stop his eyebrow from drawing up. Bruce was looking intently at the screen in front of him, refusing to look at Bucky.

“How many rounds did he last?” He was part genuinely curious, part wanting to measure up against the other Alpha. Bruce's cheeks, which had started to turn back to a normal shade, flared red again as a faint scent wafted from him. Bucky knew the man was an odd mix of Omega and Beta. He didn't ask how it happened, he just knew that sometimes Bruce would have Omega behavior and sometimes Beta, and sometimes neither. “You know I heard you at Nyck's yesterday. Did you wear Beauty home?” He couldn't help the rumble in his voice. He was trying to make sure the other man wouldn't panic.

“Started when I made it home. Was almost late to work this morning. Made it here maybe ten minutes before you did. Not a lot of breaks between.” His voice was low as more of that sweet scent poured off of him. Bucky couldn't help but rumble again. A well sated Omega was one of the best people to be around. The scent they would exude would calm anyone around them. Bucky inhaled through his nose, tasting the satisfaction and the barest hint of _need_ coming from the other man. Before he could offer his own help, Tony and the bond be damned, Bruce's phone started to ring. Bruce jerked back from leaning over Bucky (when did that happen?) and grabbed his phone to check the screen before he answered. “Nyck, I'm at work. You should know better.”

Bucky could hear the other Omega as if he was in the room with them. _“Bruce, I'm sorry. Partial emergency. I bumped into James again and I'm really proud of myself because I didn't jump him but holy Christ Bruce he has a new arm and he smelled different but in a good way and I really wanted to present right there-”_ Bruce colored again and quickly cut him off.

“Nyck, please. I'm at work and James is here and I need to go. I'll call you after. Promise. You'll get all the details from last night.” Bucky hoped the details would happen before he left.

_“I'll skip the details if you let me talk to James. You know I have a way with Alphas.”_ Dear Gods, Bucky heard the trill through the goddamn phone. He almost grabbed the phone himself.

“Nyck, I've told you. Not receptive right now. Later, yeah?” Bucky glanced around and found a pad of paper and a pen. He hurriedly wrote on it “Wanna talk, ???” and showed it to the other man. Bruce glanced at the paper, then to Bucky. Bucky rumbled softly, hopefully soothing the other man and convincing him to let Bucky use the phone. Bruce sighed, heavily, then turned his back to Bucky. “I'll give him your number. _If_ he decides to call or text or anything, it's up to him. If he doesn't, I don't want to hear it Nyck. Understood?” Over the line, Nyck agreed. Bruce kept on for a minute or two more, promising to visit Nyck again soon and take him to dinner. After he hung up and put his phone away, he turned to Bucky. There was a new look in his eye Bucky had never seen before.

“Nyck has been my friend for a lot of years, Bucky. A _lot_.” Bucky managed to smother a laugh. Bruce was giving him a shovel talk. “I have seen him with several Alphas in that time, and none of them have stayed for a good reason.”

“Bruce, I'm not gonna promise a bond and not deliver. I just want to talk to him for now. If he'll let me share his next heat, I won't say no. I'm not aiming to break his heart.” Bruce looked at him for a long minute. Bucky wanted to look away, but held the other man's gaze until he looked away. Bruce heaved a sigh.

“Give me your phone.” Bucky dug his phone out of his front pocket, unlocking it before passing it to Bruce. A moment later, Bruce was handing it back to him. “If I hear _anything_ about you upsetting him, in _any_ way, I will end you.” Bruce looked over the top of his glasses at Bucky, and the man in the chair knew he was dead serious. “I can make you disappear so cleanly, no one will know you’re gone.” Bucky tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry. He found himself nodding instead.

“Understood loud and clear.” Bruce nodded and picked up the scanner looking thing again, getting back to work on Bucky’s arm.

***************  
Thankfully, Bruce only kept Bucky long enough to make sure he was adjusting well to the arm, made sure he had painkillers if he needed them, and reminded him that Thor was expecting him for PT the next day. Bucky saluted him half heartedly as the mixed man practically shoved him out the door to get back to Tony and a bed. Once the Alpha made it back outside, he was hurriedly digging his phone out of his pocket. He opened his contact list, then scrolled through the (very, very short) list until he reached Nyck. He tapped the name, then started a new message.

_Hey, this is James. Bruce gave me your number so we could chat?_ Good. Very good, Bucky told himself. Keep it neutral in case it’s a bad number, proper spelling in case it’s a grammar troll. He shoved the device back into his pocket before he could get his hopes up or get caught up in waiting for a reply and started down the street towards home. Maybe he could pick up coffee on the way. Java Jaguar was just a couple blocks outside of his normal path, he could grab a couple cups and maybe a couple pastries- he nearly skidded to a halt when he heard his phone notify him of a new message. He dug it out of his pocket, politely stepped to the side so he wasn’t blocking the path, and unlocked his phone.

_Ya, ths Nyck. Gta sy, ur uber ht._ Bucky was utterly lost for a moment, trying to translate the code Nyck had sent. Didn’t the Omega have a smart phone with a full keyboard? Maybe he could only afford an older model flip phone, with three or four letters to a key? God, that was like living in the dark ages compared to modern phones. Using this new knowledge, Bucky took another look at the message and filled in missing letters. _Yeah, this Nyck. Gotta say, you’re uber hot._ Well, “uber” was only technically a word, but Bucky took the compliment all the same. That was probably Nyck’s heat speaking more than anything though. He still found himself smiling at the compliment.

_Thanks. I was gonna get some Java Jag if you want a cup??? I can get some donuts too, shopnext door toem is probably still open._ It wasn’t until Bucky hit send that he realized he missed a space or two in the message. Oh well. If Nyck could send and decipher the half there messages that he preferred, he could understand Bucky’s message just fine. Not quite a minute later, his phone pinged with a new message.

_Bgst cp of ht choc u cn gt, half dzn choc moons._ Translation, as best as Bucky could do: Biggest cup of hot chocolate he could get, half dozen chocolate moons. That threw him a little, until his phone dinged again. _Bb moon, lik Alice cat grn._ Baby moon, like Alice cat grin? Realization smacked him in the face. Alice cat meaning Alice in Wonderland cheshire cat. Crescent moon, therefore croissants. Bucky covered a grin. Chocolate overload was _definitely_ the heat talking. He grew up with sisters and a mom who hadn’t hit menopause until he moved out. He understood how to treat someone in heat or in the middle of a monthly.

_Hot coco the size of a bathtub, their whole stock of chocolate crescents and maybe a muffin for me. I can leave it outside your door if you want???_ He hesitated before he hit send, wondering what would happen if Nyck invited him in. Before he could think too hard about it, he hit the paper airplane looking button and shoved the phone into his pocket. He wouldn’t check it again until he made it to Java Jag, and even then he might not check it until he was through the line. He kept his left hand tucked into his pants pocket as he walked, wishing he had worn a jacket or long sleeves or something, so fewer people would stare at his arm. Somehow, he managed to shrug it off; he was used to people glancing and looking away when he didn’t have one. Within a few minutes, he was at the coffee shop. His phone went off at least three times during the seven minute walk, and he chose to check the messages once he paid for his order. The line was short, and Bucky didn’t know if that was a blessing or a burden.

He ordered the largest hot cocoa they offered, added in extra chocolate syrup and double whipped cream and more chocolate syrup on top, then a regular coffee for himself and the chocolate croissants Nyck asked for. He added in a few cherry turnovers (it was rare that he went for sweets, but when he did, he went whole hog) and paid for it all. The cashier, a neutral smiling Beta, handed him the bag of pastries and told him the drinks would take a few minutes. He nodded, digging in his pocket for his phone as he sat at a nearby table to wait. He saw three new texts from Nyck, and swallowed heavily. He hated when he had that many messages piled up. He opened the conversation between him and the Omega and went to the first message Nyck had sent.

_U cn lev it otsd the dor if u wnt, or u cn jn me instd ;)_. Bucky covered a small smile as he translated. You can leave it outside the door if you want, or you can join me instead *winking face*. Nyck was definitely heavy into his heat by now. The next message had come through a couple minutes later. _Wsh u’d jn me, m so lnly rt nw. Txtn w one hnd s hrd, jst lik me ;) ;) ;)_. Translated: Wish you’d join me, I’m so lonely right now. Texting with one hand is hard, just like me *three more winking faces*. Bucky had to stop himself from reading that one more than once. He was in public. He did not need to show his “appreciation” of Nyck texting one handed. Three minutes after the second message had sent, a third one had come through. _Plz plz plz ignr tht. Btr now, prms. Drnk sun???_ Before Bucky could decipher, much less reply, the Beta who made the drinks called his name. He tucked his phone away and went to the counter to get the drinks, eternally grateful that they offered a drink carrier. He dipped his head, stuffed a couple bills into the tip jar, and hurried out the door. He shuffled the drinks and bag into his left hand to dig his phone out again. _Please please please ignore that. Better now, promise. Drink soon???_ Bucky refused to let himself picture how Nyck had made himself “better” in the span of a few minutes during a heat, and quickly replied.

_Omw now, maybe five minutes away. I’ll hang for a few with you, if you’ll let me. May need to head out quick, depends._ He hit send, tucked his phone into his pocket, and sped up his pace to hurry home.

**********  
Bucky cursed at the elevator ( _again_ , why the fuck did Manada not fucking fix it?) as he waited for it to reach the ground floor. If only there was a reliable set of stairs. Well, okay, so there was a set of stairs but most of the time it had such a stench around it that Bucky avoided it to keep himself sane. Normal sense of smell would complain; he had tried to take the stairs before and his advanced sense of super smell nearly killed him. The elevator dinged and he shook himself, waiting for the doors to open. He hurried in, then nearly broke the button for the fourth floor.

Several small eternities later, the elevator ground to a halt and the doors opened, letting in a wave of cherry blossom scent in a parody scene from The Shining. Bucky shook himself again, tilted his head up, and walked towards the door. His hand came up and he knocked three times, gently enough that Nyck would know it wasn’t an emergency, but loud enough so the Omega would hear him. A moment later, the door swung open and a wash of bright cherry flooded over Bucky, nearly sending him to his knees. Nyck was definitely deep in his heat by now, if his scent had concentrated that much. Unable to say a word, Bucky simply held up the cups and the bag. Nyck nearly took his arm off grabbing the drink.

“Oh my god I love you marry me please.” As he turned to enter the apartment, Bucky following a few steps behind, the Alpha paused as he shut the door. Nyck apparently had a habit of answering the door with as little clothing as possible, and while Bucky wasn’t counting on that fact, he wasn’t exactly disappointed either. A well worn pair of jeans rode low on the Omega’s hips, button undone and zipper halfway up, hinting at a black pair of underwear. A naked chest (and Bucky refused to admit that he was watching the play of muscles in the Omega’s back as he walked deeper into the apartment), a lean body, that same dark colored hair. No tail in sight, which gave the older man pause. He shook himself again, hurrying after the younger man.

“Are you saying that to me or to the drink? Because if it’s for the drink, I think I can convince you to love me with the couple dozen chocolate croissants I bought too.” Bucky admired the decorations as he ventured into the living room with the Omega. Greens and blues and tans, very ocean-y, rather soothing. A fair sized TV on one wall, a battered looking couch which had definitely seen better days, an even older coffee table in front of it. A couple of milk crates to serve as a temporary bookshelf, holding a game system which was a few years out of date. He didn’t notice that Nyck had apparently turned around and had turned on Puppy Eyes™. He nearly ran the Omega over, somehow didn’t, and got a noseful of happy sated Omega scent for his troubles.

“Okay, I officially love you more. You bring me hot cocoa, you bring me food, you don’t thump the ceiling with a broomstick when I’m playing music because insomnia sucks. You’re very polite about bringing people home too. I have to admit, I haven’t heard your headboard thumping once.” Bucky paused, listening to Nyck talk. The younger man snuck the bag of goodies from him, digging out a croissant as he spoke, looking Bucky up and down in a very obvious once and then twice-over. “You look like you’d be thumping the headboard _all night_ , though, am I right?” Bucky caught his tongue between his teeth to catch his reply. Nyck purred and walked away, enjoying his food and drink. More of that delicious scent oozed off of him, thickening in the air and Bucky couldn't help but follow him to the couch. Whoever said that Alphas ran the show was a fucking liar. All an Omega had to do was bat their eyelashes and waft a little scent to an Alpha, and the Alpha was putty in their hands. Nyck flumped onto the couch, and Bucky carefully sat in the corner to his left. He took another drink of his coffee, then caught his lip so he would keep quiet as the Omega found the remote and played whatever movie he had been watching before Bucky interrupted. Bucky had apparently walked in at a bad time.

Some Alpha-wannabe was wearing cut off shorts, quickly removing his shirt, and spraying himself with what he claimed was water “to help show off the muscles” or some shit, but Bucky was fairly sure it was fake pheromones to cover his Omega scent. He wisely didn’t say anything and let the movie continue on, slowly working his way up to putting his right arm across the back of the couch. A few minutes after that, any commentary about the dance scene going on (with several Omegas pretending to be Alphas and some song about raining men) was cut off when Nyck shuffled into his side. Bucky was sure that he had seen more of the movie, there was something about vampires in it as well, but all he could focus on was the feeling of something gently pressing to his neck and Nyck inhaling deeply.

After several times of this happening, and Bucky knew for a fact he was pumping out hormones like a sinking ship bailed water, he realized it was Nyck’s nose pressing just above his scent gland. Bucky carefully took a breath through his nose, smelling _happy, safe, needy_ on the air. He needed to find an out. Nyck was in heat and he could go into a rut at any time. The Alpha froze when he felt something slightly wet lick over the spot where a nose had been, tasting the pheromones he was putting off. The movie was being largely ignored in favor of Nyck licking his neck every so often, and Bucky hoping to whatever deity that he would be able to walk away if needed. Several minutes (and many, _many_ licks) later, the movie was being ignored entirely as Nyck nudged his nose into Bucky’s neck again before gently laving his tongue over the same spot. Bucky could smell the need Nyck was putting off, and knew his body was reacting appropriately. He half wished it wasn’t though. It was taking all of his concentration not to drag the Omega into his lap and let biology take its course. A moment later when Nyck climbed voluntarily into his lap, Bucky covered a curse and hoped he wasn’t hard enough for the Omega to notice.

“You smell really tasty.” The words were mumbled into Bucky’s skin, on the other side of his neck now, and a wet spot that was surely soon to match the right. “Like mint, and burnt marshmallow, and just a hint of blackberry.” Bucky was trying really, _really_ hard not to scent the Omega himself. If he did, there would be no turning back. “Smell really strong, too. Healthy.” Nyck pressed his lips to Bucky’s neck and hummed, making his skin vibrate a little. “Making me so _slick_.” Dear gods, Bucky’s willpower was disappearing quickly. _“Alpha.”_ The last word was rasped into his ear and Bucky rumbled in response. His hands itched to take hold of his Omega, but the small (so very, very small) part of his brain that wasn’t lust addled told him to stay strong.

(Just a quick heads up for those that skipped the notes at the start! Slight- very very slight- possible dub con ahead! No non-con happens, Bucky is the bigger man and walks away.)

“Nyck, you’re so deep in a heat right now that you wouldn’t know the difference between my knot and that of a toy. The answer is no.” Bucky was looking at the ceiling, because if he looked at the smaller man, he wouldn’t be able to say no himself. He felt something wet moving over his neck, a little higher this time. He couldn’t stop the growl he made. “Nyck.” A soft “Hm?” met him as the younger man nosed a little higher still, settling just under Bucky’s ear now. “I’m not going to knot you, Nyck. As much as I want to, the answer is no. You’re not thinking clearly, and I don’t want you to regret this when your mind gets unfogged.” Dear gods, how Bucky wanted to carry him to bed though. His hands had snuck up to rest on Nyck’s thighs, without either of them realizing apparently, and Bucky could feel the heat the other man was putting off.

“Wish you’d knot me. Bet I’d feel it until my next heat.” Bucky was definitely rumbling now. The younger man knew just what to say to rile him up. A soft pinch of teeth at Bucky’s ear and he quickly grabbed hold of Nyck before standing, then turned in a tight circle and dumped the other man onto the couch where he had been just a moment before. The Omega couldn’t help but whine at the loss of contact. Bucky stood there, slowly making himself stop rumbling, and found that deep Alpha voice that he knew the Omega would have no choice but to listen to.

_**“Settle.”**_ Nyck did, but looked up at Bucky with eyes that were so dilated, Bucky couldn’t see any color around them. “I’m not going to knot you, even though I want to so very badly. You’re not in the right state of mind to say yes and mean it. I’m going to be the bigger man here and walk away. You have my number, you can call me all you want, I’ll text you and make sure you’re okay and don’t need anything. _ **No leaving this apartment until your heat is done**_.” Nyck nodded to show he understood. No Omega could disobey an Alpha’s Command. He only hoped that he still gave the Omega some free will. He stood there for a moment, then peeled off his shirt and gave it to the Omega, then turned and walked out of the living room. Bucky promised himself he would make it back to his own apartment before taking care of his problem. And if he pictured himself buried knot deep in Nyck as the younger man howled his name, well, no one would know but him. He also quietly prayed that he would make it out the door before the Omega was removing clothes to take care of himself.

Bucky nearly broke the button for the elevator, hoping the whole time he waited that he would be able to walk away if he heard the Omega croon his name while he was still on the same floor. The doors opened and he walked in, mashing the “Close Doors” button. As the doors were closing, he heard the rapid beat of footsteps and guessed that Nyck was rushing to his room and to his toys. He caught his right arm with his left, forcibly stopping himself from opening the doors again. The elevator (for once in its history) went quickly and Bucky soon found himself back on his own floor. When he made it back into his apartment, he could hear Nyck moving about upstairs. As Bucky ventured into his living room, he heard his phone chime. He dug it out of his pocket to see who messaged. Only a little surprisingly, it was Nyck.

_Cn I call u??? Wsh I hd hlp w/ ths_. Bucky was surprised again when there wasn’t a picture attached with the message. He hesitated for a moment, thinking it over. Physically touching the Omega while in heat could lead to “I wish I hadn’t”s when it was over. Talking him through it? Well, he could very well decide to call a hotline for the same reasons. His finger tapped the message button and he hurriedly typed out a reply. _Calling is okay, just won’t touch you while you’re heating._ A handful of seconds later Bucky’s phone was ringing in his hand. He swiped the green circle over and pressed it to his ear in time to hear Nyck’s whine.

" _Alpha_ , please, why did you leave?" Bucky could hear a very wet noise in the background and smothered a growl.

"I didn't want you to regret it, Nyck. I left my shirt for you, isn't that enough?" A soft whine could be heard again and Bucky ventured to his couch to get comfy. “Such a _needy_ Omega, aren’t you?” Nyck trilled, and the wet sounds got a little louder. “Tell me what you’re doing, naughty Omega.” Another soft purr worked its way down the line.

“I’m fucking my fist and wishing you were here to fuck me.” Bucky’s cock got hard so quickly he was a little surprised he didn’t hurt himself. He tucked the phone between his head and neck to free his hand so he could unbutton and unzip his jeans. He didn’t really trust his left hand at the moment. Bucky didn’t touch himself yet; he had an Omega to satisfy first.

“Such a demanding pet, aren’t you?” He didn’t know where the name came from, but somewhere in the back part of his mind he recalled the man calling himself a pet during several rounds of play with a toy. Bucky barely heard the soft whine through the phone, but the other man didn’t deny his claim. “Are you going to be good for me pet?” Another trill, and Nyck was humming an agreement.

“Yes, yes Alpha, I’ll be good. I’m such a good pet. _Please_ Alpha.” Bucky didn’t know what he was begging for, but smiled all the same.

“I know you have toys, right pet?” A soft purr in reply that Bucky took as a yes. “Very well. Be my good pet and fetch.” Nyck paused for a moment, his brain deciphering the command. Bucky smiled a little when he heard the rapid thump-thump of footsteps overhead. Barely a moment later and Nyck was purring over the line again.

“I have my favorite toy Alpha. How do I know if it’s the same size as you though?” Bucky palmed his cock, growling softly at the question.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s my size or not, pet. So long as it’s big enough for you, it will be fine. Now. We have to make sure you don’t hurt yourself on it. Set the toy aside for a minute.” Bucky heard the Omega whine. “Do as I say, or else I’ll hang up pet. Set the toy aside.” Bucky heard a faint thump over the line as Nyck forcefully set the toy to the side. “Very good pet. Now, let’s make sure you’re ready for the toy. Are you slick?” A soft whine and more wet sounds answered him. “Good pet. We’re going to stretch you open a little, so the toy doesn’t hurt you. Sound good?" Another soft purr answered him. "Good. Start with one finger. Slowly. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Nyck whined again, but did as Bucky asked.

"Alpha, _please_. Just let me have the toy." Bucky chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Not yet love. Soon. Are you ready for another finger?" A ragged purr answered him. “Good. Gently now, add another.” A stuttered “Ah!” was Bucky’s reply. The Alpha slowly wrapped a hand around his own cock. He thankfully had a bottle of lube stashed between the cushions of the couch that he dug out as he listened to Nyck stretch himself open. The liquid was a little cold, so Bucky warmed between his fingers before wrapping his hand around his cock once more.

“Alpha, Alpha, please, I’m ready for the toy Alpha.” Bucky tsk'ed at him, moving his hand slowly up and down his cock.

“Not yet, doll. I think one more finger will help, just to make sure.” Bucky heard the whine over the phone and through the vents, and couldn’t help but grin. “Very well pet. Make sure you have it plenty slick and go slow. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He heard the trill over the line, followed by the squelch of lube over a toy. At least, he guessed it was lube and not Nyck’s own slick. His hand tightened on his cock as he stroked down, imagining the Omega stretching himself over Bucky’s lap instead of a toy. A muted whine could be heard over the line, followed by a quiet pop and then Nyck was gasping for air.

“Alpha, _fuck_ , Alpha, oh god. It’s so _big_ , Alpha.” Bucky growled softly, trying to settle him as best as he could.

“Which toy did you get doll? I know you have one named Beast.” All Bucky could hear for a moment was Nyck gulping down air.

“N-not the Beast. D-d-different toy. New one. Bigger one. So big, Alpha, just like you.” Another wave of cherry scent flooded Bucky’s apartment. “Can’t wait to have your knot, Alpha.” Another loud gasp and Bucky guessed that Nyck was sinking lower on the toy.

“Won’t be long, pet. You’re so damn _tight_ on me. Like you’ve never been claimed before.” And dear gods, _there_ was a thought he didn’t need. “I don’t know if my knot’ll even fit in you doll, not without splittin’ you in half.” A hitching whine was his only reply, followed by the squeal of bedsprings as Nyck shuffled about.

“Alpha, please, ‘m begging, fuck me Alpha.” Bucky growled again, wishing he could get his hands on the smaller man to scruff him to calmness, then show him how a real Alpha could calm his Omega better than any toy.

“Careful, Nyck, slowly. In and out, until you get used to it. Then we’ll go a little faster.” Bucky slid his eyes shut, trying to imagine the picture that Nyck made, sprawled out on his chest on his bed, ass in the air and thighs spread, one hand wrapped around the base of a toy as he maneuvered it in and out of his hole while the other hand held his phone pressed to his ear to hear his Alpha’s voice. Bucky paused. He wasn’t Nyck’s Alpha, and he didn’t know if the Omega even _wanted_ an Alpha outside of heat fantasies. He shook the thought away before focusing back on the call. Loud squelching greeted him.

“Alpha, please, need it so bad. Are you going to fuck me now?” And going by the sounds, Nyck was being good and going slow with the toy, squeezing out more slick with every pass in. God damn, how big was the toy he was using?

“Very well pet, but carefully. I don’t want you to get hurt, otherwise we can’t play later.” A happy trill answered him as the wet sounds sped up. Bucky’s hand kept pace with them as he murmured praise into the phone, how Nyck was a good pet, so good, so _tight_ around Bucky’s cock and _fuck_ , he was almost knotting already.

“Alpha, please, _please_ , need your knot. Gonna fill me up so full.” Bucky could barely breathe. His hand was flying over his cock now, curled tight enough to mimic Nyck’s almost virginal feel.

“Good pet, are you ready?” A trill in reply. “I need words, Nyck. Are you ready for my knot?” White spots were dancing in front of his eyes. He couldn’t stop himself if he wanted.

“Yes, yes, Alpha, need your knot. ‘M so close, please.” Nyck pleased. Bucky growled.

“Tell me who’s knot your going to be stuck on, pet, tell me who’s knot you _need_.” Nyck practically howled in response.

“Oh gods, James, your knot, always your knot, please fuck me, please, need it so bad- James!” A near true howl echoed down the line and through the vents as Nyck forced himself onto the knot of the toy. Bucky’s vision bled to white as he dropped the phone to use his other hand to circle his knot in a near punishing grip.

Several long minutes passed at a syrupy pace as Bucky came back to himself from the orgasm of a lifetime, only to find Nyck calling for him in a tinny voice. Bucky found his phone, practically in the kitchen from how hard he tossed it, and picked it up to press it to his ear before slowly making his way to his bedroom.

“I’m here Nyck. Sorry about that.” His own bed wasn’t very loud when he sat on the edge of it.

“It’s okay. Just wanted to make sure you didn’t hang up on me. I thought you were enjoying it as much as me, from my perspective.” Bucky laughed, quietly, as Nyck rearranged himself on his own bed.

“I’m pretty sure I just came so hard I might have lost some brain cells in the process. I _definitely_ enjoyed it. Are you okay? You said the toy was a bigger one than you normally use.” Nyck was quiet for a moment.

“I’m okay. Little tender, that’s a given, but so _full_.” A purr echoed down the line and Bucky smiled a little. “I didn’t know knots could get so _big_.” Bucky smothered a laugh.

“DId you sleep during high school sex ed Nyck? The knot is meant to keep the sperm in to make sure it takes. Bigger knot means less sperm escapes. Smaller knot means it can leak out and then you don’t pass your genes on to the next generation. Therefore, bigger knots tend to be a dominant gene.” They were talking about basics high school biology. They had both just came their brains out, and instead of pillow talk about sweet nothings, they were talking about science. Well, maybe now Bucky knew a little of how Bruce felt after sleeping with Tony. “Are you okay though? It’s not too big or anything?” Nyck exhaled on a happy sigh.

“Nah. It was in Brucie’s bag, so he knew I’d be able to take it. I was kinda thinking he’d be the one to help me with it but this option is _so_ much better.” Bucky couldn’t help his smile. “Do... do you mind staying on the line for a while? I’m good on the knot for maybe another ten minutes and then I’ll take it out, but…” Bucky heard the rest loud and clear: I don’t want to be lonely.

“Yeah Nyck, I’ll stay on.” Most pairs would stay connected for upwards of twenty minutes, and Alphas spent most of that time soothing their Omegas. Knotting was a very intimate act, and often brought out a lot of emotion with it. “So since we’ve covered science, what else do you want to talk about? The weather?” Nyck’s laugh echoed down the line and Bucky smiled again. He had a wonderful laugh. “We haven’t been on a date yet, so we can’t really cover family.”

“I have a couple cousins who are cuckoos.” Well hell, that had come out of left field. "They have wings. Big, gorgeous things, but they can't fly with 'em. They've tried, but something about muscle mass and body size and yadda yadda yadda. Still pretty though." Bucky could hear Nyck hum over the phone. He covered a grin. “What about you? Any family that sticks out? Or any family at all?”

And so Bucky told Nyck about his mom and dad, his only sister, any family he could think of, and that branched into the things Steve would get into when he was younger.

“No joke, this little five foot nothing punk is standing in a back alley, holding a goddamn _trash can lid_ , facing off against some Alpha guy who’s six four and packed with muscle. I had to help the little guy out. Shit, everyone guessed he’d present Omega, going by the size of him. But no, this scrawny little thing who weighed a hundred pounds soaking wet with cement on his feet hit age twelve and popped a knot easy as you please. Tried to get into a territory fight with _me_. Welterweight boxing champion of my school, three years runnin’.” Nyck was howling with laughter and gasping for air. “And guaranteed, every damn rut he’d come into, he’d be picking a fight with me. So I’d lay his happy ass out and quite literally sit on him until he calmed down.” 

“Holy shit Bucky. I didn’t know he was ever not six four and built like a brick shithouse.” Nyck had managed to contain his laughter, and slowed his breathing.

“Oh, that. Yeah, he hit eighteen and his hormones apparently woke up the rest of the way. Rocketed up six inches overnight and started putting on muscle. Would get tested for allergies and they all just… disappeared. Asthma fucked off, spine quit acting up on him. He still has a minor heart thing, but overall it’s damn near a miracle.” He hummed, just a little, and they both fell silent. Nyck shifted on his bed, and Bucky heard a squelching sound and a muted whine. “You okay Nyck?”

“Yeah, yeah. ‘M fine. Took the toy out. About ready for another one.” Bucky couldn’t help but rumble softly.

“Do you want me to help again?” He kept his voice soft, not wanting to push the Omega. A soft purr echoed down the line.

“Please, Alpha.” Bucky rumbled again, his cock hardening in his lap. He stood up and made his way to his bedroom.

“Same toy pet, or do you want a different one?” A low hum answered him, and he couldn’t help but grin. “Make a choice, pet, quickly. I’m already hard.” Nyck whined and hurried to choose a toy.

“I found a toy, Alpha, a good toy. Don’t tease.” That same wet noise greeted Bucky again and he palmed his cock. He smothered another rumble and slid his pants off, then spread out on his bed. He tucked the phone between his ear and left shoulder to free both hands as he talked Nyck through another knot he wished was his own.

*********************

And so it went throughout the rest of Nyck’s heat. He’d call Bucky and the Alpha would talk him through the process, until the Omega was sitting on a false knot and spilling his life story. Bucky ended up buying a special toy for himself when he was headed home after PT one day: a knot sleeve. Now, instead of damn near making his hand cramp holding his knot, he could slip the sleeve over his cock while he was hard and it would snug around his knot the same way a body would.

The PT was definitely helping Bucky out too. He was getting better and better with every lesson he had, and he found out that Thor was a giant teddy bear. He would insist they take breaks every so often, claiming his own fatigue even though they both knew Bucky was shaking like a leaf whenever he would call pause. They would talk while they exercised, and Bucky found out the blond had an Omega brother. Well, adopted brother, but as far as Thor was concerned they were blood related. Alpha of Alpha’s dad that was Mayor in the town Thor had lived in. Beta mom, but with how she acted you’d guess she was an Alpha too.

“Do you ever want to find an Omega of your own?” Bucky asked on day three of his physical training, sprawled on the floor and trying to remind himself he had lungs. Thor stayed standing, grinning like a fool as he watched Bucky wish he had his normal arm back. Or at least wishing he could remove the metal arm to beat the blond with it.

“I have already found a partner James. Her name is Jane.” Bucky noticed that Thor didn’t give Jane’s designation with her name. “She is very kind, and very smart. She was recently nominated to receive a Nobel prize. I am very proud of her.” Going by the look on his face, Bucky was surprised the blonde hadn’t asked Jane to marry him yet. 

“Can I be a nosy a-hole and ask her full name?” Better to get a name and stalk her on social media to find out secondary gender than ask Thor and get a black eye for it.

“Jane Foster. She is working with Dr. Erik Selvig in astrophysics. They are plotting a new way to reach other planets, and maybe someday new galaxies.” The blonde looked absolutely gone on this Jane person, and it took a minute for Bucky to realize he knew the name.

“Wait a minute. Dr. Jane Foster, the one who sent a probe _past Pluto_ and got readings on it? Maybe possibly has confirmed that with some work, we can colonize _Mars? That_ Jane Foster?” Thor simply nodded, looking very pleased with her.

“I am very happy she has considered me as a partner at all. She has been helping me since I moved here, several years ago. She even employed me in her shop, mostly as a bodyguard and a mover.” Somewhere in the back of his mind Bucky remembered that the lovely doctor was an Alpha herself, which was how she had managed to claw her way up the ranks of scientists. She had an assistant, Darcy, who was an Omega but sure didn’t act like one, who was always seen with her. Bucky had always assumed the two were together. A thought appeared in his mind, unbidden, and his cheeks warmed. He rolled onto his side and then braced to roll to his feet.

“Got a question for ya, big guy. Don’t answer if you don’t want to.” Bucky rolled his head, popping his neck and loosening the muscles. “You’re an Alpha.” The blonde nodded. “Dr. Foster is also an Alpha.” Another nod. “She has a helper who’s an Omega, yeah?” Another nod and Thor grinned, leading them to a punching bag for Bucky’s next set of exercises. “Forgive me for being a nosy a-hole again, but do you guys ever...you know.” He grabbed the roll of tape to start wrapping his right hand. He looked at his hand as he was wrapping, but he didn’t need to.

“Do we ever what?” Fuck. Thor was gonna make him say it. He chanced a glance up and sure enough, the blonde had a knowing look in his eye.

“Well, you’re both Alphas.” Thor nodded, smiling as though Bucky was slightly behind in the mental department. “Everyone knows that Alpha on Alpha pairings are...rare, to say the least, for obvious reasons.” Thor nodded again. Bucky finished wrapping his hand and simply looked at it for a moment so he didn’t have to look at the blonde. Better to just get it over with. “I’m wondering if you guys ever share Darcy between you, know what I mean?” If he got decked, he’d be expecting it. It wouldn’t be the first time his mouth got him in trouble.

“Finish these exercises with minimal complaint and I shall answer your question. It may lead to other questions, and the same shall apply.” Well fuck. Thor had him there. He lifted his hands, curled his fists and started to hit the bag. Thor stepped closer and held the bag steady. “Three total sets, so I’ll answer three questions. Deal?” Bucky nodded, his mind already slipping into that place where hardly anything mattered outside of his body and the bag.

******************

Bucky barely managed to make it home before he was slipping into his bathroom to take a pain pill. Thor had made him work double sets of every exercise, claiming he was ready. Bucky’s shoulder disagreed, and was definitely making its unhappiness known. He had gotten answers to his questions, though, prying though they were. He half thought Thor had a bit of exhibitionism in him to answer the questions at all. Bucky wasn’t expecting a couple of the answers he got.

_“Jane and I usually help Darcy with her heats. She seems to...quite enjoy two knots at once.”_  
“Fair Jane and I will occasionally trade at who is the “Alpha” in bed.”  
“Mostly when her rut takes her over and she has no choice. I do not mind. It is almost freeing to give up control for a time.” Fucking fuckity fuck. The big guy was willing to play Omega for an Alpha near half his size. He didn’t even know how the doctor had presented as Alpha, even though all signs pointed to her being a Beta, if not Omega. His phone rang as he was trying to ignore a picture of the petite (yet busty) brunette Darcy between the two Alphas. He checked the screen before answering.

“Hey Nyck. Feeling okay?” A needy whine was his only reply. Day four of a heat tended to be the crest of it, coursing through an Omega’s body until all they could think of was a knot. He chuckled, carefully tucking the phone against his shoulder. “How many rounds pet?” He meant, of course, how many rounds had Nyck taken while he was at PT.

" _Alpha_ , please. Need your knot.” Bucky tsk’ed at him, stretching out on his bed and hoping the medicine would kick in soon.

“How many rounds pet? I don’t want you to be sore when we’re done.” Nyck only managed to whine again, and a wet sound could be heard. “Pet? I need an answer.” Another whine before Nyck replied.

“Th-three, Alpha, James, _please_. Need _your_ knot.” Bucky put the phone on speaker (since it kept trying to run away from him and he _really_ didn’t want to move his left shoulder) and exhaled a very loud sigh.

“If you insist pet. Do you have a toy?” Another needy whine answered him. “Are you slick? What am I saying, of course you are. You’ve already gone three rounds and you’re still not done. What am I going to do with you pet?” Nyck muttered something that not even Bucky’s super ears could catch. Bucky ignored it. “Slowly, pet, slide in the toy. Just a couple inches.”

And so Bucky walked Nyck through three more consecutive orgasms before letting the Omega go to get some sleep. By then the pain meds had kicked in and Bucky took care of his own erection before getting up to find some food.

********************

“Thor says your PT is going very well, he’s thinking of upgrading your exercises. How’s the arm feeling?” As always, Tony was talking a mile a minute.

“Feels better. I’m getting more used to it. Not a lot of feeling in it though, any chance we can fix that?” Bucky rotated his shoulder, flexing the join spot where flesh met metal. Bruce nodded as he set down the scanner item.

“We can adjust the settings so you get more feedback, but we’ll want to go slowly with it. Too much at once and you’ll basically shut down.” He picked up another tool, but before Bucky could see what it did Tony was off on another subject.

“Nyck stopped texting Brucie there about five days ago. He’ll get the occasional “Good morning” or “Thinking of you” but he’s stopped with the back to back wall of texts. Any ideas why Bucky boo?” Bucky felt the tips of his ears warm and lifted his right shoulder in a shrug, trying to stop the blush before it spread across his cheeks and gave him away.

“He and I started texting the day after I had the arm put on. Figured I was shiny and new enough to hold his attention for a while. Didn’t mean to make him hermit himself.”

“No harm done. He’s still alive, which is good. Texted me this morning that his heat was done.” Bruce set down the second tool and moved the little tray off to the side. “All done. Everything looks good, feedback has been upped a little bit. Wait about a week and come in again, we’ll go up more. Little bit at a time until it’s settled where you want it.” Bruce slipped out of the room before Bucky could thank him, so he turned to Tony instead. The smaller brunette looked like he was going to vibrate right out of his skin. Bucky waved a hand in a “Go ahead” gesture.

“Did you sit on him during his heat or just let him leave voicemails on your phone? I swear, I cannot understand _anything_ that Omega texts, but he won’t take a phone from me, no matter how many times I threaten to break his-”

“Tony. Chill. Day after I came here, when you were at home “resting”-” God it felt good to be able to use both hands for air quotes again. “-I got his number from Bruce and we started texting. Brought him chocolate, he basically grabbed me by the knot and said “C’mon” and I told him no. Gave him my shirt, went back to my place, and didn’t touch him at all after that. We called and talked, he texted, I’d sometimes send pictures. He’d send some and I wouldn’t look until he wasn’t heat sick and could tell me if he wanted me to see them or not. That’s all.” Tony was miraculously silent during Bucky’s speech of sorts. When Bucky was done, Tony clapped a hand onto his shoulder.

“Good man. Very good man. Now I don’t have to kill you. Nyck would miss you. Now vamoose, I’ve got a partner to go satisfy. You should check on Nyck, make sure he’s okay now that his heat is done.” Bucky stood up, pulling his T-shirt back on and nodded. He grabbed his bag and vamoosed, just like Tony asked. 

It took nearly thirty minutes to get back to his apartment, and as he was walking in the front door his phone vibed. _U cmng up? Heat is dn_. Translated: You coming up? Heat is done. Bucky covered a grin and made his way to the elevator.

_Getting on elevator now will hit 4 instead of 3. Too late to ask for chocolate._ He tucked his phone away, knowing it would take a moment for Nyck to get the message and reply. Manada had finally gotten off his ass and fixed the elevator, so it didn’t take the ten years it normally took to run up and down. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, and as Bucky stepped on and hit the four button, his phone vibed again. The doors closed and the car started its upwards journey as he dug his phone out to check the message.

_Hv a srpse 4 u_. Have a surprise for you? Bucky wondered what it could be. The Omega wasn’t in heat anymore, so that was off the table. Maybe he was returning Bucky’s shirt? Before the Alpha could think too much on it, the elevator dinged and the doors opened, depositing him on the fourth floor just outside Nyck’s apartment. He tucked his phone away and knocked on the door, waiting for the Omega to let him in. Not a moment later and Nyck was there, smiling widely and ushering him in. Bucky noticed in the back of his mind that the Omega was wearing the shirt he had left, and a small possessive thrill went through him.

“Thank you for visiting, James. Really happy I texted you in time.” Nyck was venturing into the kitchen, and Bucky’s nose told him to follow. Something smelled amazing, and considering Bucky’s diet consisted almost entirely of takeout and frozen foods, it smelled better than anything he’d come up with. “So, I was trying to think of how to say “Thank you” for helping me through my heat. Usually I’ve got Clint or Brucie bear to stay with me, but oh well. I kind of guessed that you would be really mad if I came down to visit you and not give you a chance to say no.” Stepping into the kitchen, Bucky’s nose told him he had found Nirvana. “And any of the magazines I read mostly told me to wear lingerie and let you knot me. So I took one of my mom’s methods: feeding you.” Bucky didn’t really hear much past that. He was too busy controlling himself so he didn’t start demolishing the food set out on the table. 

“Did you make dinner just for me?” He turned to ask Nyck, and the younger man flushed a deep red before nodding.

“Well, for us. Join me for dinner?” Bucky found himself nodding before he walked over to sit down. He counted four different cuts of beef, three pork dishes, and a chicken entree. Not to mention the sides. “Kind of guessed that you wouldn’t want to go to a normal restaurant for a date, so I set it up here. Plus, I can almost guarantee that my cooking is better.” Nyck sat down across from him and Bucky tried to remember if he had any manners when it came to meals. Something Nyck said echoed around in his head before he registered it.

“Is...is this a date?” He looked away from the rack of ribs to look at Nyck. The younger man blushed a deep red again before nodding, muttering a soft “If you don’t mind” as he looked down at his hands in his lap. Bucky paused for a moment, then gently smiled. “I don’t mind at all. Thank you, Nyck, for all of this. It smells amazing and I can’t wait to dig in, but nothing compares to you. I really enjoyed sharing your heat with you, even if it was a bit odd.” Nyck reddened even more, but smiled all the same.

“Dig in, please, before it gets cold.” He reached out to snag a plate with beef on it, and Bucky carefully took the plate of ribs. He kept telling himself not to show food aggression, no matter what his Alpha-Brain spouted off. “This isn’t your surprise, by the way. That comes a little later.” Bucky nodded, splitting off a rib and gently digging his teeth in to get the meat off the bone. Nyck was eating what looked like a steak, and apparently Bucky missed there were sides as well. He glanced up, spotted some rolls, and grabbed one of those. Nyck didn’t try to start any conversation, and Bucky was glad. He was too busy eating.

Nearly an hour later, when Bucky was so full he was cursing himself, Nyck nudged him to the living room to relax while he cleaned up. Bucky all too happily obliged, managing somehow to make it to the living room and dropping onto the couch on the same corner he had been on a week before. He made sure to leave plenty of room for Nyck, in the hopes that the Omega would sit with him. A few short minutes passed before Nyck was joining him in the living room. Bucky lifted his arm, offering the spot next to him. Nyck smiled and tucked himself into the spot, curling into Bucky’s side.

“So, I’ll understand if you say no, you’re more than welcome to. I’ll understand. But, um. I _really_ enjoyed sharing my heat with you. I don’t know that I’ve ever come that many times in a day. Anyways.” He brought his hands together, as if physically gathering his thoughts. “Now that I’m not all lust addled and craving a knot. I’m of sound body and mind. And I would really like to share my next heat with you too. But. With you in my apartment, not in yours. Unless you want to go to yours. I’m fine either way.” Bucky was used to Tony rambling on and on. Nyck had apparently learned the same trick. But Bucky also knew how to translate Ramble. He curled his arm around Nyck and pressed the Omega into his side.

“You want to share your heat with me next time? Physically?” Nyck nodded, his cheeks flaring red as he tried to burrow further into Bucky’s side. “What about until then?” Nyck was quiet for a moment, then popped his head up.

“Date one, tonight. Date two, say, tomorrow? Java Jaguar for coffee?” Bucky found himself nodding, slowly. “So when can I call us boyfriends?” Bucky found himself smiling, widely, and leaning over to press a soft kiss to Nyck’s cheek.

“Any time, hon. Now, are we going to watch a movie or what?” Nyck covered a smile of his own and grabbed the remotes to turn on the TV and sound system before settling back into Bucky’s side.


End file.
